This invention relates to direction-control switch modules, more particularly, it relates to a direction-control switch module of which a single module can be applied in a cellular phone set or a computer system for space saving.
Following to the highly developed science technology, the electronic products are made more and more rich in diversity and complexity to provide various delicate service that was unimaginable some ten years ago, particularly, after debut of the INTERNET, information exchange becomes as easy and fast as turning the palm upside down.
Recently, most communication products, such as wireless cellular phone sets or generic traditional phone sets, are equipped with a screen for a user to select function items (web link, revision, data registry, phone number inquiry, automatic dial, etc). However, the existing separated DIRECTION keys and ENTER key occupy a great space in proportion to a small size electronic product with relatively complicated operation, and the defects may be summarized below:
1. As the DIRECTION keys and ENTER key are separately located on an electronic product, it is rather inconvenient for a user to operate. Moreover, the assembly mode is different from a brand to another, design cost is wasted repeatedly.
2. As the DIRECTION keys are separately and independently disposed, at least four switches would be required that conflicts with the trend of volume-minimization.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a direction-control switch module for eliminating abovesaid defects and for space saving by using a single module of which in a cellular phone set, computer system, etc.
In order to realize said object, the direction-control switch module comprises: a cross-channel disposed in an inner wall of an upper cover and an opposite base respectively, as well as a control set disposed between the upper cover and the base; a common pin and a plurality of connecting pins being extended to the hub or terminals of the cross-channel in the base; an actuation portion having a center hole being protrusively disposed in the upper cover in an axial line defined by center of the upper cover and the base; the control set further comprising a pushbutton having an axial hole and a spherical portion, a shaft, and a plurality of resilient members. When force is applied to the shaft to enable the spherical portion in the actuation portion to displace in a specified direction, and enable a depression piece extended from the spherical portion to move downward to depress and contact a connecting pin for output of a distinct direction signal to thereby control displacement of a screen cursor.